


Merrie Melodies: Bugs Goes Big

by Superbabs



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Belly, Fat - Freeform, Force-Feeding, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: Daffy Duck concocting a plot to fatten Bugs Bunny to epic proportions and ruin his life, ridding himself of this thorn in his side once and for all. Unfortunately for Daffy, Bugs finds the experience ANYTHING but life-ruining.





	Merrie Melodies: Bugs Goes Big

Tonight was a very big night for the Looney Tunes. The Annual Toontime Emmys Ceremony would be held tonight. It’s one of the most prestigious events in the Toon industry, with many big stars gracing the red carpet with their presence. The awards show was already underway, with many of the awards having been presented to their winners.  
The next category, and one of the most important, was Best Male Toon in a toon, toon, or toon. Naturally, the ever-so-humble Bugs Bunny was there that night, having been nominated. When asked about the award on the red carpet, he only wished the other nominees the best of luck and genuinely hoped that it went to the best man without ever professing his own hope to win.  
Accompanying him to the show was his plus-one and fellow prominent Toon star, the self-absorbed and narcissistic Daffy Duck. He had naturally assumed that his nomination letter got lost in the mail and was fully convinced that he was part of the nominees for the evening; he completely expected a “surprise announcement when the envelope was opened, saying that Daffy Duck was the winner”. He would force himself on camera at the red carpet telling uninterested newscasters how much he deserved the award.  
The two of them sat down at the same table, Daffy forcing his colleagues to interact with him as he ate noisily and greedily.  
After the last award was presented, the show cut to commercial, leaving Bugs and Daffy to talk for a bit before they were back on the air.  
“Hey Daffy,” Bugs began. “Sorry that you weren’t nominated this year.”  
“Don’t be silly,” Daffy professed. “They always save the best nominee for last. Have I not told you about the surprise nominee that they’re sure to announce when they present the award?”  
“Yeah. You have. Several times. But listen, I was able to pull some strings and make you the presenter for the next award, so at least you’re on TV saying stuff.”  
“Trying to pander to the lessers, I see! Well, since you haven’t yet realized that I’ve placed myself on a much higher pedestal than you, maybe my winning the Best Male Toon award will help you see the error of your ways!”  
Bugs stared at him flatly. “No, I can see you definitely put yourself on a high pedestal, bucko. Anyway, I think they’re calling your name.”  
Daffy jumped out of seat and began fixing his bowtie. “Aha! You bet they are! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a Toontime Emmy to present to myself! Rather fitting that they choose the best man to give an award to the best man, don’t you think?”  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Daff.”  
Daffy strutted towards backstage, waiting for his name to be called. Soon enough, the commercials ended and Daffy puffed out his chest.  
“Ladies and gentlemen,” an announcer called. “Daffy Duck.”  
Being greeted with applause, Daffy made a prideful stroll to the microphone.  
“Please please,” Daffy with fake humility said into the mic. “Hold your applause until I win my award.”  
This extremely inconsiderate self-introduction was greeted with confused and disgruntled murmurs of “What did he say?” and “What a jerk” as well as Bugs slapping his own forehead.  
Daffy cleared his throat and looked towards the teleprompter, which read “Our next category is for the Best Male Toon in a toon, toon, or toon. Here are the nominees.”  
When Daffy was finally ready to speak, he said “Our next category is for the Best Male Toon in a toon, toon, or toon. This award represents some of the finest work done in Toondom that could only be performed by a high-caliber, sophisticated, and frankly…unparalleled individual of talent.”  
The cameraman looked at the teleprompter with confusion.  
He brought out the envelope that was handed to him. “I’ll waste no one’s time and simply state the winner now.” This action earned some growls and grunts from what was likely the rest of the nominees.  
“And the Emmy goes to…” Daffy tore open the envelope and glanced down. “BUGS BUNNY!?!?!?”  
The music flourished and Bugs put his hand to his mouth in shock. He was greeted with an enormous amount of applause. Daffy simply stood on stage with his jaw on the floor as Bugs made his way to join him. He was handed the award by a woman on stage and gently took the microphone away from Daffy, who didn’t seem to want to move.  
“Sorry, Daffy.” Bugs whispered to him as he closed his mouth for him. “Maybe next time.”  
Daffy’s eye started twitching as Bugs started his speech.  
“You like me,” he called humbly. “You really like me!”  
“Relax, Daffy,” the duck thought to himself, his hands curled in quivering fists. “Remember what your therapist said. Breathe. Count to ten. Walk away.”  
Daffy turned to walk off stage, his movements as stiff as a toy soldier. He managed to get one step away from the seating floor when he heard Bugs say “And on a side note, I wanna thank Daffy for that bee-yootiful compliment he paid to the winner.”  
“OH, YOU’D LIKE THAT, WOULDN’T YOU, YAH BIG CHEAT!!!”  
The entire room went silent and all turned wide-eyed to Daffy. One could almost see the steam escaping from his ears.  
“YOU JUST LOVE APPEALING TO THE PUBLIC BY SPEWING HUMBLE NONSENSE AND PANDERING DRIVEL,” Daffy ranted as he stomped up to Bugs. "YOU SIT ON YOUR HIGH HORSE DOING MEDIOCRE QUALITY WORK AND TAKING A PROFESSIONAL’S CREDIT WHILE THOSE OF US WITH REAL TALENT HAVE TO WALK AROUND LIKE UNDERAPPRECIATED HACKS IN A SOCIETY THAT WOULDN’T KNOW A GOOD ARTIST IF IT BIT THEM IN THE FANNY! IT’S DOWNRIGHT DESPICABLE, AND I, FOR ONE, WILL STAND FOR IT NO LONGER!”  
Bugs could only stare at Daffy as he continued to shout.  
“MARK MY WORDS, RABBIT. ONE DAY, I’M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR STEALING THE SPOTLIGHT FROM THE GREAT, TALENTED, AND MAGNIFICENT DAFFY DUCK! GOOD DAY TO YOU!” With that, Daffy turned away, proudly sticking his bill up high as he stormed out of the theater, the entire audience trailing him silently until he left the room.  
“Jeez,” Bugs said almost immediately after Daffy was out of sight. “What’s up that duck?”  
The entire audience got a laugh at Bugs’ almost-pun and he continued with his speech, Daffy’s crazed ranting already receding to an obscure corner of their minds.

Daffy was too angry to sleep that night, and too angry still to notice how tired he was when the morning came.  
He began muttering under his breath as he prepared some breakfast. “That darn rabbit, snatching someone’s well-deserved award with his greedy little hands.”  
Daffy started toasting his waffles. “Who does he think he is, going out of his way to thank me? It’s like he feels bad for me! I mean, what kind of person invites someone to an award show and suddenly wins the award himself!?” His waffles were burnt as black as his feathers by the time he plucked them out and plopped them on his plate.  
He got a full bottle of syrup to pour on his waffles. “And the way he was all ooh, you like me, you really like me! The nerve of that guy! How conceited can you get?” His burnt waffles were practically bathing in syrup by the time he finished pouring. It was nearly empty.  
He went to his coffee pot, mug in hand, and took it to pour. “I oughta teach that guy a lesson? Teach him that the greatest in the business are not to be trifled with! I’ll show him what-fer, I tell you what!” The coffee overflowed and began pouring over his hand. “Man, my hand’s itchy.”  
He sat down in his living room and turned on his television.  
“Bugs Bunny is the winner for Best Male Toon,” one newscast began.  
Daffy changed the channel. “Bugs Bunny took home gold last night when—” said a tabloid show host. Daffy began mashing the button. “Best Male Toon went to Bugs— the big winners from last night were Bugs Bu—Bugs—Bugs—Bunny—Bugs Bunn—Daffy Duck—Bugs—”  
“Huh?” Daffy hurriedly flipped back to the channel that mentioned his name. “—things got awkward last night when famous Toon Daffy Duck graced the stage with a meltdown directed at Toontime Emmy winner Bugs Bunny. Quite the embarrassing rant, though it was received quite well by Bugs, who joked off the incident mere seconds after the temperamental duck stormed out of the theater.”  
With a shriek, Daffy threw the remote into his screen, shattering it.  
“THAT’S MY PUBLICITY!?!? I GET WRITTEN OFF AS A DUCK WHO FLIPPED HIS LID ON STAGE WHILE THAT CARROT-EATING CANKER SORE BECOMES THE GOOD GUY!?!?!? I CAN’T STAND IT ANYMORE. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING HOW BIG BUGS BUNNY IS GETTING. BUGS BUNNY KEEPS GETTING BIGGER AND BIGGER AND THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO TO—”  
The gears in Daffy’s rage-fueled head began to turn.  
“Bigger…? Make him…bigger?” Daffy began cackling maniacally as he rubbed his hands together. “Yes…yes! Bigger!!”  
He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the nearest Acme Corporation.  
“He wants to get bigger?” Daffy mused. “I’ll make him bigger than he ever wanted to be! I’ll make him so big, he won’t be able to move again! And once he’s out of the picture, there’ll be no one in the way of me and the respect I deserve! Hello, Acme Corporation? I’d like to place a rush delivery. And I’ll have you know that I plan to order a lot.”

Two weeks passed since Bugs Bunny won his Toontime Emmy and while Bugs’ career got even more attention than it already had, buzz about Daffy’s award show rant had all but died down. When asked about it in interviews, Bugs was sure to change the subject to something else, not wanting to shed Daffy in a negative light; after all, if he made fun of him, he would risk incurring Daffy’s wrath even further.  
He figured that Daffy must have taken notice of all the attention he wasn’t getting for his televised tantrum, as he invited him over to his mansion in a friendly manner (a mansion that Daffy would often brag about, at least until Bugs mentioned his own estate). Bugs was only too happy to accept the invitation, wanting to clear the air with Daffy. He waited patiently at the front door and was pleasantly surprised when the duck opened it to greet him with a smile.  
“Hey there, ol’ pal,” Daffy chimed in greeting.  
“Mornin’, Daff. I’m glad you invited me over.”  
“Oh, but of course! I think it’s time you and I have a serious talk. Won’t you come in?”  
“Don’t mind if I do!” Daffy closed the door behind Bugs as he walked in, and the duck began leading him upstairs. Bugs followed.  
A scent caught Bugs’ attention and he sniffed the air. “Is that…carrot cake I smell?”  
“Why, yes it is,” Daffy replied cheerfully. “You have quite the nose, my friend!”  
“Carrot cake sounds real good right now!” Bugs’ stomach started growling in response. “I could sure go for a whole lotta a carrot cake right about now.”  
“We’ll get to that later, pal,” Daffy muttered under his breath.  
“So, what’d you wanna talk about, Daffy?” Bugs already figured that he wanted to talk about the award show, but wanted to seem as if it didn’t matter to him, which it really didn’t.  
“I thought it apropos to clear the air of that incident that occurred when you won your award.”  
“Oh, that? I completely forgot about it!” Bugs hoped that his usual sarcastic tone would be interpreted as sincere this time.  
“Don’t be modest, Bugsy! I know that I was completely outta line when I spoke out against you, especially when you made such an important accomplishment. It was wrong of me to get angry and take that away from you, and I deeply apologize.”  
“Well, Daff, if that’s how you feel, then I accept.”  
“Oh, goody!” Daffy went in for a hug and Bugs simply had to return it. “  
“I’m glad we can put this behind us,” Bugs told him.  
“Well, suffice it to say that it’s just not in my character to let things off with a simple apology! I really wanna make this up to you.”  
“Daffy, you don’ have to—”  
“Nonsense! I just wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if I couldn’t do something for you to make up for all this trouble.”  
Bugs shrugged. “Well, what did you have in mind?”  
“Remember that carrot cake you caught a whiff of earlier?”  
Bugs did a cute, effeminate gasp. “That couldn’t possibly be for moi, could it?”  
“Why, yes it is!” Daffy opened the door to a room and led Bugs in. “You just wait in here while I get ‘em—I mean…get it for you.”  
“Say, Daff. What’s the big room for?”  
“Do you like it? I just had it built. There’s nothing in it now, but I do have big plans for it.”  
“Really? Like what?”  
“Never mind that. You just sit tight while I get you your cake, pal!”  
Daffy slammed the door shut, leaving Bugs alone in the lavish but vacant room, save for a single chair in the middle of it.  
“Wow,” Bugs said, marveling at the size of the empty room. “Pretty swanky for having nothing in it.”  
The scent of carrot cake wafted up to Bugs’ nostrils again, and he began drooling over the prospect.  
“Ooh,” he fawned. “That cake smells soooooooo good! I swear, I could eat a whole buncha carrot cakes right now! That sounds delicious to me!”  
Daffy kicked open the door, holding a platter with one carrot cake resting on top of it, pre-sliced into eight pieces. “Oh Bugsy,” he called. I have your cake right here!”  
“You do?” Bugs gasped.  
Bugs swore that he could hear machinery pumping from outside and behind Daffy. When he tried to look, Daffy slammed the door closed.  
“Please,” Daffy said politely. “Have some!”  
“Oh, I couldn’t, Daff!”  
“No, no, no! I insist! I want there to be no hard feelings between the two of us. We are pals, after all, aren’t we?”  
“Jeez, when you put it that way, how could I possibly refuse?” Bugs was about to dig into the cake when he realized that he was short some utensils. “Uh, could I get a fork or something, Daffy?”  
To start off his response, Daffy took a slice of cake in his hand. “Well, I thought that I could feed it to myself, ol’ buddy ol’ pal!”  
“Feed it to me?” Bugs was quite taken aback by the offer. “You don’t have to go that far, Daffy! I can feed myself!”  
“Nonsense! My hands are clean, and I’d be delighted to do it! And I won’t take no for an answer.”  
“Boy. You’re sure being persistent about this, ain’t ya?”  
Daffy smirked. “Oh, this is extremely important to me. You have no idea.”  
“Well, if it really means that much to you, then by all means, feed away. Aaaaaaah.” Bugs hung his mouth open and waited eagerly for the first slice.  
“Coming right up, pal!” Daffy took the first slice of cake and brought it close to Bugs’ salivating mouth. The rabbit had expected to take a bite from it, but instead, Daffy shoved the slice halfway into his mouth, propping it open.  
“Mm! Mmm!!!” Bugs called, his mouth too full to actually say anything.  
“How’s it taste, friend?” Daffy asked with a sly look on his face.  
Bugs took the cake in his hand and pulled it out, taking a decent sized bite from it. “Mm. Mmm! Daffy, this is tasty-licious!”  
“Oh, I knew you’d like it! That’ll make this next part even better!”  
Bugs didn’t exactly hear him, still busy with noisily chewing the slice of cake he had in his hand. “You say something, Daff?”  
Daffy was about to answer, but was interrupted by a great gurgle from Bugs stomach that he heard as soon as he finished the slice. Bugs put his hand to it to see what the problem was as he took another bite from the cake.  
“What the heck is going on in my belly?” As if to answer, his belly blorped out, becoming full and fattened right before his eyes. It hung off from his body like a bowling ball trapped in a bag, forcing his legs apart and smooshing against his thighs which practically sank into his glorified beer belly.  
Before he could react to this change, Bugs felt the rest of his body start quivering. The thighs that were parted and squished by his new belly started squishing back as they thickened like pudding filling a plastic tube. They pushed to meet each other below Bugs’ belly as they now rubbed intimately together no matter how he moved. Behind him, he could feel the two bars on the chair against his rump which was now growing. His butt cheeks blew out from behind him, becoming softer and squishier by the minute and almost overtaking the entire back of the chair, which was now buckling under the new and increasing pressure. He could feel himself being lifted up as more mass added to his ass, and his butt spread out so wide that it began spilling over the sides of the chair, hanging low and halfway to the ground in blubbery suspended cascades of fat. His upper arms fattened to the point of oozing over his elbows onto his lower arms, which were also thickening with fat. His chest began to feel funny and when he moved his now-pudgy little hands to try and soothe it, it surged and swelled forward into two round lumps that bounced on top of his distended gut and filled out his hands almost instantly.  
In mere moments, Bugs Bunny had gone from having a lithe figure with stick-like limbs to a thick, pear-shaped fatty. Bugs seemed more dumbfounded than genuinely shocked the transition. “Daff,” he began, his eyes fixated on the blubbery balloon his body had become. “What was in this cake you made?”  
“I’m glad you asked, friend-o!” Daffy pulled out a small tube, which was flattened empty already. He put up it up to Bugs’ eyes for him to read.  
The label read: “Acme Corp. Corpulence Cream. Guaranteed to make anything edible adipose-able! Directions: Squirt a handful of cream into any food you desire. Once said food is ingested, you will instantly gain 10 pounds of fat that will be naturally distributed throughout the body.”  
“Handful?” Bugs pondered. “10 pounds? But Daffy, that tube looks empty to me!”  
“But of course,” proudly acknowledged as he tossed the empty tube aside. “After all, if I’m gonna bake a whole cake just for you, I may as well adjust for compensation.”  
“Wait, you mean that entire cake is laced with the stuff!?”  
“You betcha! And I bet you just can’t wait to have the rest of it!”  
Before Bugs could give him any word of protest, Daffy stomped on his foot. With Bugs’ mouth open from crying with pain, Daffy began shoving once slice after another into his mouth. If Bugs refused to eat one slice, the next incoming slice would automatically force the preceding one down his throat and into his gut.  
“Mm-mm-mm! I bet that tastes delicious, doesn’t it, you blubbery bunny!?”  
Daffy’s tone came out as more sinister than sincere. “I suppose you’re wondering why this is happening.”  
Bugs only looked at Daffy with confusion in response.  
“There’s no harm in telling, since there’s nothing you can do about it anymore.” Daffy tilted closer to Bugs, leaning on his softened body to keep him pinned down and pushing the last slice of cake further into his still full mouth. “You see, the truth is I am sick and tired of you stealing the spotlight from,” Daffy gestured to himself with his free hand, “one more deserving than you. You constantly get in the way of the fame and fortune I crave! When I get a mansion, you get an estate! When I get a limo, you buy out an entire dealership in Italy! When you get a movie deal with Tom Hanks as second bill, I get stuck with Brad Pitt! Well, no more! I’m gonna make sure that you never obstruct my path to glory ever again! And to do that, I’m gonna make you so big and fat that you’ll never be able to move again! And when you can’t move, you can’t have a career, and without a career, I’ll be free to rake in all the awards until the end of time!”  
“Mmph! Mm!” Bugs made panicked muffling sounds as he struggled to slip out of the chair, his steadily increasing weight making it more difficult by the second as his body got almost too heavy to move.  
“Now,” Daffy continued. “Why make you fat? That’s a very good question, bucko. Well, I wanted not only to get you out of the picture, but to humiliate you as well. And I thought what better way to do that than to make you a giant blubbery whale of a wabbit? You’ll be the lardaceous laughingstock of the world!”  
Bugs struggled to move Daffy’s hand away, but then the struggle shifted to lifting his arms at all what with its thickening flab. Bugs continued to make noises of discomfort and was on the verge of tears, his long ears drooping with despair.  
“Whine all you want, Bugsy. It’s already too late! You’ve already got enough meat on your bones as it is. Just look at this butt of yours!” In order to tease Bugs, Daffy reached around with his free hand and gripped one butt cheek tightly.  
Bugs made a questioning muffle and his ears perked up immediately.  
“It’s gotten so big and squishy,” Daffy continued. “It’s practically a stress toy now!” He began rubbing it deeply and squeezing it tightly, testing the clay-like softness Bugs’ bum had now taken on.  
What Daffy didn’t notice, however, was the blush on Bugs’ face as his butt was massaged. Daffy didn’t hear the small, yet pleasured moans Bugs was making every time his butt cheek shifted and squished and flopped in Daffy’s grip. Lastly, he didn’t see the smile curling Bugs’ lip that got bigger and bigger with every rub into his soft behind.  
“Well, enough playing around.” Daffy took his hand away from Bugs’ rump. “I have some more work to do on you.”  
Daffy placed the tip of his finger on the portion of cake still sticking out of Bugs’ mouth. “Be a dear and finish your appetizer. I’ll wheel out the main course in just a jiffy!” Daffy pushed the cake fully into Bugs’ mouth, filling out every inch of space and puffing out his cheeks. “Don’t go anywhere now, fatty.”  
With that, Daffy ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. When he was gone, Bugs looked down at what was happening to his body. His belly was getting rounder and wider, even forcing apart the thighs that had already thickened to tree-trunk proportions. The swelling flab at his hips and waist began bunching up against his thighs, creating fatty folds and lovehandles that hung off his sides. The new moobs on his chest continued to swell, still maintaining a round shape as they blew up like balloons and became as soft as marshmallows. He could feel his butt’s expansion completely consuming the chair he sat on. With its buckling legs, he felt that it would break at any—  
*CRACK*  
As if on cue, the chair abruptly collapsed, making him slam on the floor. It wasn’t so much of a slam, however, as it was a nice soft landing on his growing rump.  
Bugs was surprised. He wondered why he didn’t care about the ordeal at all. He suddenly remembered Daffy grabbing his big butt and how nice it felt when the furry flab was rubbed and massaged. As if to test it, he reached his flabby arms behind him and grabbed his butt. His ears perked again and feelings of pleasure returned as he massaged himself on his widening rump. He goosed his corpulent cheeks and felt it its furry warmth wash over his hands as his ass grew bigger and softer. He brought his hands back to his front and twiddled his fingers before cupping his moobs. He found them fun to play with as he bounced them and jostled them in his hands. When he squished the growing chest mounds together, they looked more like a woman’s breasts than moobs.  
“Hey,” Bugs mused, thinking of the many times he’s cross-dressed in the past. “I could use that for my act!”  
His hands drifted down to his belly, and when he squished his hands into it, he was in heaven. He would sink his hands deeper and deeper into the endless flab that his belly was producing, never reaching any form of resistance as he dug into his marshmallow belly.  
“Oooooh~, yowza…!” Bugs shuddered with a full mouth, his cheeks red from excitement. His cheeks got even redder when he started jiggling his body by the lovehandles. The feeling of grabbing his fatty folds and shaking them vigorously made his voice quiver with pleasure.  
It then occurred to him that he still had food in his mouth. The last slice of carrot cake that Daffy left in his mouth was still filling out his cheeks. During all the commotion back when he thought what was happening to him was bad, he had forgotten how deliciously moist the cake was, even if it was laced with a fattening formula. In fact, Bugs wondered if it wasn’t the cream itself that made it taste better. He happily chewed the rest of the cake, easily picking out the carrot, despite how well it blended with the cake. He swallowed loudly, very satisfied with the snack he was being “treated” with.  
“Y’know…” he pondered to himself. “This is actually pretty—glarf! Mmph!”  
“Oh, goody,” Daffy said, having returned and shoved a hose in Bugs’ mouth. “You finished the first cake. Well, I hope you’re still hungry, because I have plenty more carrot cakes for you to polish off!” Daffy clasped together a strap behind Bugs’ head, making sure he wouldn’t spit out the hose.  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You broke the chair already? Such a shame. I wanted to see you fall flat on your big heinie, but oh well!”  
Bugs cocked his head curiously and happened to catch a glimpse of machinery functioning just outside the room.  
“Oh, that?” Daffy pointed to the machine with his thumb. “That would be a machine I ordered directly from Acme! It’s the Acme Corp, Fast Feeder! And how does it work, you might ask? Well, it mass-produces a recipe fed into the food combobulator, processes the ingredients and produces them via the artificilator, creates the recipe using the installed cook-a-matronic, shoots it through the hose and directly into this growing gut of yours.” Daffy patted Bugs’ big belly teasingly.  
Bugs’ ears were perked with excitement, not that Daffy noticed as he continued to explain what Bugs already knew. “In other words, that carrot cake you had? It’s gonna be constantly baked and fed right to you! And heaven forbid I forget to mention that each cake made is going to be laced with a healthy dose of Corpulence Cream!”  
It was all Bugs Bunny could do to contain his excitement. He simply wanted to let it happen, as well play around with Daffy who still thought he was subjecting him to torture.  
“Hope you’re ready for the feast of a lifetime, Bugsy boy!” Daffy pulled out a remote and pressed the big red button as hard as he could.  
The Fast Feeder was quite efficient with its work, as Bugs could already see a steady stream of tube bubbles pumping generously fatty carrot cake to be forced down the rabbit’s gullet. Each cake went down his throat smoothly and constantly, making sure his mouth was never empty and his stomach constantly churning as the cream was immediately digested into his body. Thus, the swelling that his body had already been undergoing started to accelerate.  
His little bunny feet became more and more useless by the second as his legs and thighs became one with each other in a thick fattening process that poured throughout his lower extremities. His butt took the brunt of the growing, however as it flabbed and swelled behind him like two hot air balloons expanding from the flame. His belly continued to spread out in front of him; Bugs no longer even needed to glance down in order to see the sea of fat his belly was surging into. While his moobs didn’t spread out to accommodate his belly, they began to take on an even rounder shape as they grew. The sheer size and mass they were taking on would have obscured his vision completely were it not for the fact that the weight would make them sink deeper into the apex of his constantly softening belly. His head started developing a new cushion as his neck blew out and bunched up into a comfortable neck roll.  
With every passing second, Bugs grew bigger. He could feel his expanding flesh start covering every inch of the cold marble floor that would likely serve as the only room he would ever stay for quite some time. The increasing mass began rising him up to towards the ceiling, his entire body mass in a forced attempt to fill out nearly every inch of space in the room with furry fat.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Daffy’s laugh maniacal echoed throughout his mansion. “YOU’LL NEVER GET IN THE WAY OF MY SPOTLIGHT AGAIN! HOW DOES IT FEEL, BUGSY? HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING BLOATED UP LIKE A HELPLESS, LONG-EARRED BLIMP!?!? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE YOUR CAREER SLOWLY SLIP FROM YOUR PORKY FINGERS AND DISAPPEAR LIKE THOSE CAKES INSIDE THAT GARGANTUAN GUT OF YOURS? TO FEEL IT SETTLE ON THAT FAT FANNY?”  
Bugs’ mouth was too full of cake to respond, and his head was too far away for Daffy to see clearly on the ground. If he had seen it, however, he would’ve gotten a far different answer than he expected, for the rabbit was in utter ecstasy as more and more cakes were pumped into his fattening frame.  
Not only was every cake forced down his gullet more delicious than the last, but every time his frame inched out with fat, he couldn’t help but smile and giggle at the prospect of getting bigger. What little left on his body that could be considered limbs were all but consumed by adipose, giving his entire blubbery frame an almost-amorphous form. Bugs couldn’t stop eating, though. He loved the taste of the cakes. He loved himself getting bigger and fatter. He began swallowing even faster than the hose would pump into him, practically suckling at the mouth of the hose to extract more cake.  
He could feel his sides pressing against the walls, cracking the windows as they struggled to contain the bunny blubber flattening against the glass. His butt was smooshing against the back wall, the flab in his gelatinous cheeks easily pressing against it. It spread out enough to fill in the back corners and his flab began bunching up with the walls barely able to keep together. His belly continued to surge and swell forward, nearly reaching the front wall and threatening to leak out of the door.  
At the rate he was growing, Bugs didn’t care if the entire house came down. He wanted to get bigger, softer, fluffier. He felt that he could eat forever, mow down every structure and monument with his endlessly growing fat. He wanted to become bigger than the entire world, and have it consumed and completely covered in his fat.  
“I think that’s enough for today,” Daffy said proudly as he pressed the red button again. “Wouldn’t want you bringing down the entire room.”  
The machine slowly began powering down. The hose spit out just a few more bits of cake into Bugs’ mouth, which he desperately sucked empty.  
It was official. Bugs Bunny was now a room-filling, flabulously fat, gargantuan blimp of a bunny, who left just enough room for one to get in and out of a door, though they would likely find themselves sinking into bunny blubber as soon as they stepped through.  
Daffy gave an impressed whistle. “Look at you, Bugsy! You’re bigger than my mother after Thanksgiving dinner!”  
He hopped onto Bugs’ body and started wading his way up the thick sea of flab to make his way to Bugs’ head and have a little chat. When he reached it, he undid the clasp to the hose, pulled it out of Bugs’ mouth, and threw it to the ground, which ended up being on Bugs’ belly. He lay down on his side and made himself comfortable, looking at Bugs with a triumphant and smug look. Bugs, however, was too busy noisily chewing the remainder of the cake in his mouth to notice anything.  
“Well, well, well,” Daffy mused. “How the mighty have fattened. Bet you’re feeling nice and helpless now!”  
Bugs swallowed the last of the cake and smacked his lips.  
“How do you feel, Bugs, now that you’re too fat to even move, let alone fit through the door? Everywhere you look, there’s gonna your furry flab in your line of sight. That’s gotta sting, don’t it?”  
Bugs let out a loud, long belch. “Man,” he exclaimed. “That was great, Daff!”  
“Spare me your tears, Bugsy. The damage has already been done and then some. There’s no use begging me for mercy now—” Daffy’s jaw fell to the floor, landing on the bouncy fat of one of Bugs’ round moobs. “Excusez-moi?”  
“I had a real good time with this. The cake was too yummy, and I just love the feeling of being fattened up! I mean, just look at me! I’m so big and flabby! I feel so warm and soft…ooh, I’d give all my masseuses a raise if they would rub-a-dub-dub this blubber-blub-blub of mine!”  
Daffy started twitching uncomfortably, his brow furrowing tightly and heat rising in his head until steam blew out his ears. “YOU’RE JOKING ME, RIGHT??? I GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE, SPEND ALL THIS MONEY, AND BAKE ALL THESE CARROT CAKES FOR THE VERY SPECIFIC GOAL OF TORTURING YOU INTO A TUBBY TOON, AND YOU GO AND LIKE IT?????”  
Bugs gasped cutely. “You baked all these cakes for me? Daffy, I’m flattered! Thanks ever so much!”  
Daffy seemed to start calming down ever so slightly, and lingered on the thanks that Bugs just gave him. “Y-you’re welcome?”  
“You really did go through a lot of trouble just to feed me and fatten me up. You like me! You really like me!”  
The bewildered duck blinked and stared at the big bunny with confusion. Not only did Bugs like the treatment, but he was grateful for all of the things Daffy did for him. What the heck did he even see in being fat anyway?  
“Although,” Daffy began thinking. “This wasn’t so bad. Bugs is still out of my way…what does it matter if the guy doesn’t feel as bad as I wanted him to?”  
“I hope you wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime,” Bugs asked. “I really enjoyed it! Of course, I’d pay you back some day!”  
Daffy let out an exasperated sigh, staring at Bugs as if he were a pudgy puzzle that he peacefully gave up on solving.  
His pondering was interrupted by the sound of Bugs’ belly growling.  
“Ooh,” Bugs exclaimed. “My big boy’s growling again! Mind making me something to snack on?”  
Daffy squinted his eyes at Bugs. Silently, he rolled off of Bugs’ rolls and down to the small sliver of ground not smothered by Bugs’ fat. He left the room and turned to the right.  
Bugs did his best to peek outside and saw Daffy now walking down the other way, tying an apron over his torso labeled “Kiss the Cook”. He turned to look at Bugs.  
“You’re despicable.”


End file.
